Hidden secrets
by Linnafan
Summary: Sylia lies dieing and all the others can do is watch. And Sylia never told Priss her true feelings. Told in each of their perspectives.


Sylia's Perspective

'Pain. Why pain? Why am I feeling this pain?' Sylia thought as the pain in her chest rose and her breath fell short. 'My eyes. What's wrong with my eyes I can't see clearly?' She thought as she tried to make out the figures standing over her. 'I don't understand what's happening to me? What the Hell is happening to me?'

She tried to move but found it useless. She could hear some one sobbing near her but didn't know who it was. All at once as if a curtain had been lifted from her the pain was gone she could breathe again and her sight was clear. She saw Linna, Nene and Priss looking at her. Nene was on her kneeling by her side and sobbing. Priss had her arms folded across her chest with her helmet still on. And Linna looked as if she would breakdown and cry at any moment. _"Nene don't cry I'm ok." _Sylia tried to say but there was only silence.

'What the Hell now I can't talk. Why can't I talk?' She thought.

She became very scared as a feeling of dread washed over her. From out of nowhere she herd a voice she had tried to forget.

"Sister be not afraid for your suffering has ended." The voice said.

"GALATEA?!" Sylia screamed and sat up and looked at her.

She looked at the others expecting them to attack Galatea right away but they didn't move.

'They had to of heard me.' She thought.

"Sister they can't hear you." Galatea said.

"How are you still alive?" Sylia asked ignoring what Galatea just said. 

"I'm not." Galatea said coolly.

Sylia finally understood all that was happening from the looks on her friend's faces to the pain that had suddenly left her and now Galatea standing near her.

"Oh my God I'm dead." She said.

"Yes you are." Galatea said. 

"So why are you here?" Sylia asked standing up.

"To show you the way." Galatea said.

"The way where?" Sylia asked.

"The way to Heaven." Galatea said.

"I lived a good enough life to get into Heaven?" Sylia asked.

"Yes you have." Galatea said. "Let's go."

 Sylia turned and looked at her friends.

"How do I say goodbye?" She asked. 

"Just say it they will know." 

Sylia looked at her body and saw the damage to her chest plait and the blood that was all around her and sighed. She walked to where Nene was kneeling and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Nene shed no more tears for me." She said. "You were a good friend even though you were childish at times." 

She removed her hands and walked up to Linna and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Linna I'm glad I was able to share some of me secrets with you." She said. "Hehe and don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone to love soon enough and find happiness."

Sylia lifted her hand from Linna's shoulder and Linna fell to her knees and began to cry. Finally she looked at Priss who had finally taken off her helmet.

"Sigh Priss, I don't know what to say to you." She said. "If only you knew how I really feel about you. My only hope is you find my diary and are nosey enough to read it and then you'll know." She said and smiled. "I love you." She leaned over and kissed Priss on the cheek then turned to Galatea. 

"It's time." Galatea said. 

"I'm ready." Sylia said and took a step towards Galatea.

Galatea's garments changed from the black dress she was warring to a shining flowing white robe. Her long black hair was blowing in a wind that Sylia could not feel and her eyes said "I'm glad to see you again sister." 

Galatea held out her hand and Sylia took it. She was instantly surrounded by a brilliant light but it didn't hurt her eyes and vanished. So passes Sylia Stingray from this plain of existence.

Nene's perspective

"Sylia!! Sylia!!" Screamed as she kneeled by Sylia's side and looked at her crushed chest plate. There was blood all around Sylia and she was breathing heavily. Nene looked into Sylia's eyes and saw her pupils were fixed and dilated. Tears fell on Sylia's face as Nene started to cry. A steady stream of blood was flowing from Sylia's mouth and running past her ear. Nene heard Sylia's breathing become more labored then relax a bit and finally stop. She looked into her friend's eyes and knew she was gone. She placed her hand on Sylia's face and slowly slid it down using her index finger and ring finger to close her friend's eyes.

"Goodbye." She whispered and cried harder than she had ever done in her life.

Linna's perspective

"Sylia!! Sylia!!" Nene screamed.

With every scream from Nene an arrow shot into Linna's heart. She was trying not to cry but her strength was failing and she knew it would not be long.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Linna thought. 'She has always been so careful. I thought Priss would be the first to go not Sylia.'

The sight of the blood that was surrounding Sylia made Linna sick to her stomach and she knew she had to stay. She was watching when Sylia stopped breathing. A wind blew past her and her shoulder was suddenly heavy. She dropped to her knees and the tears fell freely.

Priss's Perspective

Priss stood with her arms folded looking at Sylia through the visor on her helmet. She had not taken off her helmet so the others would not see the pain on her face.

'If only I had acted sooner.' She thought. 'God damn Boomer. They have taken everything and everyone from me. They took my band. They took my family, my friends, Leon and now Sylia. I'm just not meant to love anyone. I should have told her how I felt. I loved the way she smiled when she was trying to comfort me when Leon was killed. And…I loved her.'

When Sylia stopped breathing Priss felt her heart break in two and she let a single hot salty tear roll down her cheek. Seconds later she took off her helmet and let it fall to the ground. A wind blew past her face and she closed her eyes and smiled because she knew it was Sylia. She felt her shoulder become heavy and something touch her cheek.

"Goodbye Sylia." She whispered and put her helmet back on.

It has been weeks days since Sylia's funeral and neither Priss or Linna had heard from Nene. They were going through Sylia's things sorting out what everyone would take to remember her with. Linna was putting Sylia's collection of lingerie into boxes and Priss was emptying the closet when she came across Sylia's diary and something told her to take it so she hid it in her leather jacket. After the packing was done Priss went home and sat on her bed. She laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling. A few moments later she took the diary out of her jacket and opened it to the day she met Sylia.

Nov. 13 2036.

_Today I met a biker girl with a very bad attitude. After buying her a few drinks she told me her name was Priss Asaragi. She has a small band I don't think it will go anywhere but she has high hopes. Some guy at the bar started hitting on her and when she turned him down he got mad and called her a bitch. She had the guy begging for his life before I could even see what she did. I think she will make a good leader for the net team I will tell her about the position next time I see her._

Nov. 22 2036.

_I attended one of Priss's concerts tonight. She really can sing maybe her band will go somewhere after all. After the show I met her by the back of the bar she was singing at. She didn't recognize me at first but she soon remembered. I told her about the position I had for her and she seemed eager to accept. It will be good working with this one she is good looking and is a good fighter._

Priss continued reading the diary for several minutes until she got to an entry that made her blood run cold.

Jan. 3 2039.

_Priss is an animal when it comes to combat tonight she took on a rouge Boomer on her own and saved my life. There is another thing when we were in the showers I became very aroused when I saw her naked body shining as the water rolled off her._

'Did she have feelings for me?' Priss thought and turned the page and continued reading.

Feb 1 2039.

_I am finding that I am finding that I am growing more and more attracted to Priss all the time. Tonight after training when we were in the showers she reached over my shoulder to grab a bar of sop and her breasts pressed against my back. I was very aroused by that and I wanted to tell her how I felt but I can't. What am I gonna do? If I tell her she will probably kill me I just don't know what to do._

'I remember when I did that.' Priss thought. 'That was when I first had feelings for her and I wanted to feel my skin next to hers. But I was still young and I thought I would grow out of it and I thought I did.' 

Priss continued reading until she got to the day that she brought Linna to meet Sylia. 

March 24 2040.

_Priss brought a girl from the country to the pit today and I have decided to make her a Knight Saber. The girls name is Linna Yamazaki and boy is she cute. I pry Priss didn't pick her because she knows how I feel about her and wants to divert my attention. I also hope Priss didn't take her because she thinks she is cute as well. Will this Linna girl be a love rival? I hope not._

Dec. 1 2040.

_I never thought this day would come but Galatea has been freed now we must stop her. Priss met this guy Leon McNickle and ADP officer and I think she likes him a bit. He is defiantly into her. I hope she is happy with him as long as she is I know I will be happy just to be near her._

Priss noticed that the page was slightly wrinkled in small circular spots.

'She was crying when she wrote this.' She thought.

Dec. 24 2040.

_Priss and the others are staying the night tonight and I have done something I am very ashamed of. Priss passed out after drinking to much and after the others fell asleep I took advantage of Priss's situation and stole a kiss. Even with all the alcohol on her breath her lips were sweet and I know I shouldn't have done it but it was probably gonna the only chance I would get to kiss the one I truly love._

Priss put two fingers on her lips as if she could feel lips on hers. 

'I wish I had been awake when she did that. Now I will never know the feeling of her lips on mine.'

She read on until she got to the last page the day Sylia was killed.

April 17, 2044

_We are about to head out on a mission and I have decided to tell Priss finally how I really feel about her as soon as we get back. I just hope she doesn't run from me that will kill me. _

_Priss I love you and I will tell you tonight._

Tears fell on the page of the diary as Priss burst into tears. She Picked up a pen and put one final entry into the book. 

_I love you too Sylia._

_Priss Asaragi __May 1 2044___

Only days after Priss found the diary she was killed in a bike accident because she was thinking about Sylia and started to cry and crashed. She was standing with her helmet in her hand looking at her body when a hand fell on her shoulder. Priss spun around at the shock and was looking into Sylia's loving eyes. 

"Sylia!?" Priss said and took a step back. 

"Hello Priss." Sylia said with a smile. 

"I found your diary." Priss said regaining her composer.

"Did you read it?" Sylia asked. 

"Yes I did." Priss said. 

"And what did…" Sylia started to say when Priss pulled Sylia close to her and pressed her lips to hers. 

Much to Sylia's disliking Priss pulled away. 

"I love you." Priss said and pulled Sylia close to her and held her tightly as a bright light engulfed them. 

"I love you too." Sylia said and they vanished.

(I thought this up at work yesterday and thought I should write it down before I forgot it. I hope you liked it. I know I went a little more into detail with sexuality than I usually do but they were Sylia's words not mine.)


End file.
